Controlling the Bloodlust: A Vampire Freak's Tale
by amy.ward.906
Summary: Buffy finds Spike. And Angel. They are in for a big shock. Actually, they find her. Killing an innocent mother, letting the child go. They find a way to help Buffy. Faith eventually joins them. Buffy/Spike Angel/Faith Vamp! Buffy warning
1. Chapter 1

In the end, she despised it, but she wanted to lessen the pain and block out their hearts from beating. Her demon mocked her on _'how good it would be'_ to sate that hunger.

She walked for 2 years searching for a home after the Hell Mouth collapsed because of Spike. She didn't even know he was alive, until she got a shocking view of a TV screen, showing a broadcast previewing Angel and Spike's new Wolfram and Hart.

It was a celebrity moment. A drive to achieve something 'BIG.'

Spike and Angel were just dealing with rebuilding their lives after the final battle and loss of their friends like Gunn and Illyria. Not to mention Wesley and Lorne's decision to leave, having been too tired to fight much longer. Too forlorn by deaths.

Buffy hid out. She didn't want to tell them she left because she was turned and by some 'lowly minion.'

It would shock Spike and anger Angel, successfully ruining any hunger lust she had planned. Well, if the Scoobies didn't want her, she could always kill...?

She has a soul. She wants to kill. Wants destruction. So, what does that make her...? A Vampire Freak...?

Time for Plan B.


	2. Chapter 2

_San Francisco-6 Months later…_

The sun was just rising as Lizzie left her boat, where she was currently living and headed towards the market. Quickly buying what she needed and returning to her modest dwellings, she put the food away and returned to her bed, immediately deep in thought.

It was easier to go out early in the morning when there were fewer people around. It made it easier to control the thirst then. In fact she wouldn't be going out at all if it wasn't for the Gem of Amara she had found. Late one night cast aside on the beach, there it had been. She wasn't sure how it had gotten there, but she wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth these days. Especially after everything.

With Angel and Spike (who wasn't dead anymore) dealing with everything, they definitely did not need her and her 'condition' dragging them down. So she left, leaving no trace behind.

Buffy Summers died the night she was turned. Lizzie Green rose in her place and she planned on keeping it that way.

But of course for the former Chosen One, this new life of hers wasn't destined to last.


	3. Chapter 3

Dealing with legal matters wasn't Spike's idea of fun, then again neither was spending all day with Peaches. Unfortunately a potential client down in San Francisco required the both of them specifically to discuss some demonic property establishment. This client stated that it would pay extremely well and that this trade would not go down if the two famous souled vampires were not present.

So off they went…

Arriving at W&H San Fran, they walked into the board room and sat down. However this trade took longer than Angel had previously stated.

Turns out the Kappa's currently vacationing in San Francisco were at odds with some Bajang's that were residing near the waterfront. The Bajang's deemed the pier and docks to be their personal land and when the Kappa's showed up, the Bajang's wanted to start a small war on the premises that the Kappa's were trespassing.

The Bajang's were very territorial.

 _Day 1_

Thank the Powers that Be that W&H had demon translators because Angel could not understand the cat-like noises coming from the Bajang. Nor could he comprehend the clicks and different pitches of whistling coming from the Kappa.

Just getting the different translations was giving him a headache, but to help he needed to get the statement from both of the demon groups. As each side was given, the other tribe butted in with some form of comment.

This was going to take a while…

 _Meanwhile…_

Spike had headed outside for a smoke the minute the sun was down. All that whistling was hurting his ears. Walking the tourist traps, he lit a cigarette. Glancing up after taking a drag from it, he almost dropped the cigarette in the process.

Was that...no, it couldn't be. That glance of her hazel eyes and silky blonde hair…

Nah, this was beach country. There had to be hundreds of girls like her down here…no girls that looked like her. Only in looks, 'cause no one could be her. Not his Slayer…

 **Lizzie's POV**

No, what was he doing here? She was supposed to be gone, away from them…

 **A/N: Sorry for the incredibly long wait, but I am a college student. Plus ideas have been slow in coming. Anyway on this one website I found Bajang is defined as** _a vampiric demon with the ability to take the form of a cat._ **Kappa-** _A vampiric creature that resembles a human with green skin._


	4. Chapter 4

Seeing her, at least what Spike thought to be her, left him shaken. So the rest of the night he wandered around the Bay. He entered Wolfram and Hart about an hour before the sun rose and went into the board room that the meeting was going to reconvene in _._ Not too long after, a worker entered to straighten up the room.

Setting up some various food-stuffs, he asked Spike if the vampire required anything.

"Some blood," Spike said. "With bourbon or whisky." Either way, he wasn't going to be picky. Seeing that Slayer look-alike had left him more shaken than he wanted to admit and he was going to need something stronger than nicotine in his system.

"I can get you some blood, but I cannot provide the alcohol. The Kappa's asked that no alcohol reside in this room." The worker told him.

Letting out a small growl, he relinquished. "Fine," he said. Damn his un-life. Because if he broke any rules here, his Sire would have his hide. Ever since taking over Wolfram and Hart, his Sire's demon had been closer to the surface. Not released but hovering on the surface.

Anyway, after being given his blood, Angel walked in, followed by the translators.

The Kappa's showed up promptly at 9, but the Bajang's didn't show up until almost 10 AM.

 _Day 2_

Angel could sense his Grand-Childe's tense state, but had to focus on the task at hand. After finalizing the statements from the day before, it had reached noon. Taking a short lunch break, Angel took Spike into an empty office nearby. Locking the door behind them he asked Spike, "What is it?"

"What?" Spike said, feigning innocence. He knew it wouldn't work, as his mood was rolling off him in waves.

"Don't annoy me _**William**_ ," Angel said. "What's troubling you?"

"None of your damn business."

Grabbing Spike by his coat and slamming him into the wall, he said, "I am not going to ask again."

Shoving Angel away he said, "I saw her! Okay? I saw her!"

"Buffy," said Angel, in almost a whisper.

"O'course her! Who else?" Spike replied. "I think it was her, but she was different." Taking a deep breath, he continued. "Probably wasn't her though. Just the looks were similar. The hair…and…" he shook his head. "Never mind. Wasn't her." He stormed out of the room, leaving a shell-shocked Angel behind. Neither of them had thought much of their girl…their Slayer since W&H.

Angel got back in business mind-set and went back into the board room, waiting for their meeting to start back up again.

 **Lizzie's POV**

Last night had left her freaked out. Seeing him…if he was here, that meant…

 _No!_ Her brain screamed. _Both of them wouldn't be here, would they? Nah, just one random occurrence. She won't see him again_. It was daytime and she was a bit sleepy, but her mind wouldn't let her rest. With her being a Slayer…well kind of, she still slayed (hunted) sometimes. With her being a hybrid, for lack of a better term, her sleeping schedule was weird. So when she was tired, she slept.

 _It's gonna be fine. If they both are here, they'll be gone soon. She doesn't need them. She doesn't need anyone…_

 **Meanwhile in Cleveland…**

Things had been tense between her and the Scoobies. She never could gain their acceptance, even that big battle back in Sunny Dale, things were crazy. She knew that if they had any other choice they would never have accepted her help.

After moving to Cleveland, on her own…Robin and her ended things amicably…she rented a nice apartment with some Council money and kept to herself. Her anger was under control better because she kept asking herself…

 **What would Buffy do?**

She didn't always follow that logic, but most of the time it worked.

Anyway, thinking of Buffy… God B.

Reaching out her senses, she knew something was wrong and from the feel of it, had been for a while. Picking up the phone, she dialed a number.

RING! RING!

" _Hello, Rupert Giles,"_

"G, its Faith."

" _Faith? Is everything alright?"_

"Where's B?"

 **A/N: Yep so Faith is now involved and can sense something wrong with her Sister Slayer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously:** _"What is it?" Angel asked Spike, "I saw her! Okay? I saw her!"_

 _"Buffy," said Angel, in almost a whisper._

 **CTB*CTB***

 _Reaching out her senses, she knew something was wrong and from the feel of it, had been for a while._

 _"Hello, Rupert Giles,"_

 _"G, its Faith."_

 _"Faith? Is everything alright?"_

 _"Where's B?"_

 **A/N: Okay so to re-cap, Spike and Buffy have encountered each other and Faith knows something is wrong with her Sister Slayer. Let's continue…**

"Buffy, well she…um…she's not here."

"Really? No kidding," Faith replied with sarcasm. "Then where is she?"

"I'm not quite sure, to be honest. None of us have had any contact with her in a while." Giles told the Dark Slayer.

Biting back a yell, she struggled to keep her voice calm when saying, "You haven't tried to contact her?"

Giles felt a bit guilty. "No I'm afraid we haven't."

"What about a location spell?" Faith asked.

"Well…"

"I get it. Now with all the other Slayers you don't care as much about us veterans," she said hanging up. B might not have a Watcher who cares about her like he should, but she had a sister who did. Calling a cab and packing up her bags, which were always light, she exited the apartment, turning off the lights and leaving the key on the table by the door. As she went out the front door, seeing the taxi she climbed in. "Airport please," she told the driver. Heading to the airport, she sent out a prayer to the Powers that Be, asking them to keep B safe until she got there.

 **Back in Los Angeles…**

Finishing off the second day of territorial dealings between the Kappa's and the Bajang's was nothing short of a miracle. After the statements were finalized that morning, the afternoon (short as it was), consisted of starting to establish a temporary property arrangement. The Bajang's left the meeting right around 3 PM.

Angel knew with the noises both types of demons were making in forms of communication, this temporary treaty had to be done by the next day. His senses couldn't take much more of this, nor could Angelus. If this lasted past tomorrow he would snap.

 _9 PM…_

Angel left the building to get some fresh air…and bumped into Spike.

"Spike?"

Looking up towards the sky, Spike said, "Can't get a break, can I?" Then looking at Angel, he asked him, "What are you doing out here?"

"Trying to relax, same as you if the cigarette you're smoking is any indication," said Angel. "Why don't you smoke inside?"

"Tried," he said dropping the butt and putting it out with the toe of his Doc Marten. "Got lectured by one of the employees about the building being a smoke free zone. So now I'm out here and out of cigarettes." With that Spike walked away in search of the nearest convenience store. Angel followed him and as they were close to a 7-11, a little girl runs out of an alley-way and barrels past Spike and Angel.

"What was that?" They both say before ducking into the alley and finding something that shocks them both.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: okay so just to recap, Faith is leaving Cleveland and headed to LA. Spike and Angel are almost done with business in San Francisco, but here's the big question…will something delay their departure?**

 _Previously: As the two vampires were close to a 7-11 a little girl runs out of an alley-way and barrels past them. "What was that?" they both_ _say before ducking into the alley and finding something that shocks them both._

As the two souled vampires entered the alley, the saw a vampire that was bent over its victim. But a vampire eating its latest meal wasn't what scared them. What scared them was that this vampire had silky blonde hair.

Scared and speechless they were, until Angel noticed that bits of the blonde locks were stained with blood from the now dead body. He was the first one to break the silence.

"Buffy."

The vampire broke away from the body. Her head whipped upwards, showing her mouth that was stained with blood. She rose from her crouched position.

"Angel."

Even after all these years they still spoke like this.

Then Spike had to ruin the moment by opening his big mouth. "It was you I saw down by the tourist traps before."

She ducked her head. "None of us have spoken in a while. And now… you shouldn't have to see me like this."

"Buffy- Angel spoke before she cut him off.

She looked back at him and Spike. "Just stay away from me." Then as she walked past them, Angel reached out towards her. She shoved him away, halfway down the alley, before running off. Angel slowly rose to his feet before joining Spike in silent thoughts on what exactly had happened to their girl.

 **A/N: yes i know it's really short but the next one will be better...i hope**


	7. Chapter 7

As Angel worked the soreness from his abrupt landing to the alley ground, he and Spike were both wondering the same thing. _'What happened to Buffy?'_

"So when do you think she was turned?" Spike asked Angel.

"Had to be after Sunnydale. Neither of us has seen her since. I just don't understand why we weren't told."

"Why do you think? When was the last time anyone of them ever contacted us?" Spike said. "They don't trust us."

"I hate to say this, but you're right. I'm just surprised Buffy is handling this as well as she is."

"You mean being turned? Well she's a fighter ain't she?"

"Yes she is. Always has been, but what she is now-

"She's still Buffy," said Spike.

"I know Spike, but her being turned is what she's always been the most afraid of."

"What do you mean?" Spike asked Angel.

"Back in Sunnydale, there was this kid who had been beaten by his coach over losing a game. The kid was in a coma and something happened to bring nightmares to life. Her nightmare was becoming a vampire." Angel said, then left the alley. Heading back to San Fran W&H with Spike following, Angel and Spike rode up to their penthouse suite. Once entering it, Angel sat down on the couch rolling his neck trying to remove some pain from his beat down from Buffy.

Spike who had a glass of blood and alcohol in his hand, sat down next to his Grand-Sire and asked him, "What's the matter with you?"

"She hits hard."

"Oh, Buffy?" Spike asked. "Yeah always has. Got a right few bloody noses from that girl."

"Got that right."

"What're you talkin' 'bout? She never punched you in the nose." Spike said.

"No but she has landed me on the ground a few times." Angel replied.

"Oh, sparring?"

"No," Angel told Spike. "The first time I saw her in Sunnydale, she got the drop on me."

Spike burst out laughing. "Slayer gave you the what-for?"

A slight chuckle escaped Angel's mouth. "Yeah she did. It wasn't too long before the Harvest." His mind went back to the memory. "I gave her a cross necklace. Tailing her I followed her into an alley and she swung at me from a pipe. Clocked me back of me head knocking me to the ground. Then jumped and landed on her feet. We had a bit of conversation and as I left I tossed her a small box with a cross necklace inside." He finished speaking, his Irish brogue coming out in bits of the conversation.

"Well our girl's always been stubborn." Said Spike.

"Yes she has. But the important thing now is that we find her and bring her home." Angel said, standing up and looking out the window. Seeing the city cloaked in darkness he thought to himself, _'Where are you Buffy?'_

Little did he know Spike was thinking the same thing.


	8. Chapter 8

After Buffy left the alley and made her way back to where she lived, she laid on her bed before curling up and shaking with emotion. Seeing them again, both of them had shaken her up. Seeing Spike before was bad enough. Now they knew she was here in San Francisco. And knowing them both, she knew they would track her down.

 _'Not if I'm gone'_ she thought. She hated to run and hide, but she didn't see any other choice. She laid there and before she realized it, the sun was rising. She didn't dare travel during the day, even with the Gem of Amara. For the same reasons that she chose to avoid going out during the day.

She was trying so hard not to kill. Last night had been the first actual kill in a while and that was the reason her feeding had been done so savagely. Closing her eyes and resting, she knew one thing.

 _'Come sundown, I'm gone'_

 **Meanwhile...in Cleveland…**

"What do you mean I can't leave?"

"I'm sorry miss, but all flights are canceled for the next two days. A huge storm is heading our way and it is hampering flight conditions."

Faith bit back a sarcastic remark, clenched her fists and took a deep breath. "So I have to wait two days before the next flight to LA?"

"Yes ma'am," said the person behind the counter. "Unless the storm passes us, 3 PM Thursday is the next available flight to Los Angeles."

"Fine, then put me on that flight."

As the person rang up her ticket purchase, he asked her, "Would you like me to set you up in a hotel-

"No," Faith cut him off. "I'm staying put." She told him as she handed him her credit card and he gave her, her ticket. Once the transaction was done and the card was back in her wallet **(what's in your wallet? Sorry I just had to put that in here)** she sat down in the typical hard plastic chair that seemed to be at hospitals and airports, hoping the two days would be over quickly. _'I just had to travel on a Tuesday'_

 **A/N: So Faith is stuck in Cleveland, trying to get to her Sister Slayer, while said Slayer aka Buffy plans to run…keep reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

_'Finally'_ thought Angel. Today the contract that stated the temporary property lines between the Kappa's and the Bajang's had been established. The Kappa's had been given permission to be on the dock property during the evening hours and W &H would house them during the day for the duration of their stay. They had already told W&H that they would be leaving within 7 days.

As the limo pulled up in front of W&H, Spike and Angel were hesitant to climb in. They both could feel the pull of their Slayer. You see, the three of them had a connection, even if none of them wanted to admit it.

Angel was her first, he watched out for her practically from the beginning of her time as a Slayer. As for Spike, well he understood her in a way no-one else could. Not her late mother Joyce, not her friends, Willow and Xander. Not even her Watcher, Giles.

The both of them knew that Buffy needed help. And Buffy being, well…Buffy, she was too stubborn to ask for it. So they had to help her anyway.

The limo driver rolled down his window. "Is everything alright?" he carefully asked the two legendary vampires, who immediately climbed in the limo. Spike then said, "So here's what's gonna happen…" Then Spike realized he didn't know the driver's name.

"Eric, sir."

"Fine, Eric. We're not going right back to Hell-A. You're gonna drive where we tell you, got it?" Spike said, flashing some fang, just to prove he was the Big Bad.

"Yes, sir." Eric said, before pulling away from the curb. "Where to sir's?"

Spike looked at Angel. "Where is she?" he asked, hoping the pull of Buffy would call to Angel, 'cause right now he was getting some feeling, but it was weak. "Turn right at the next intersection," Angel told the driver, which began a trip through San Francisco of hot and cold, the two vampires trying to find their former Slayer before the sun rose.

 **A/N: I decided to leave it at a cliffie…Yep I'm evil. But hey I gotta do something to make you readers keep coming back for more. Anyway, next chapter will be Faith-centered.**


End file.
